SFX 4 Drip
by Danyella Skyler Silverfire
Summary: Will, Norrington and drinks, oh my.
1. Normal

Title: Drip  
  
Chapter: 1/1  
  
Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire  
  
Email: bountyhunter_Danyella@yahoo.com  
  
Website: None  
  
FF.Net Profile: PG  
  
Genre(s): Humor  
  
Series/Series: Fourth in SFX series  
  
Pairing(s): Will/Norrington  
  
Summary: Will, Norrington and drinks, oh my.  
  
Warnings: Some Jack and Elizabeth abuse. And Will being embarrassed by certain uncomfortable questions. And alcohol consumption  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Horrified gasp*  
  
*Drip*  
  
"Is something wrong Commodore?"  
  
*Drip*  
  
"I was just reading the novel that Miss Swann wrote..."  
  
*Interrupts* "YOU WHAT?!"  
  
"This is _nothing_ like what she had shown me before."  
  
"Of course not. She's horrible at poetry. But that's not the point. You stole the 'novel' and let Jack take the blame!"  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"None really. Just thought I'd mention how devious that was."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Silence*  
  
*Drip*  
  
"So...does Miss Swann often choose to write...this type of thing often?"  
  
*flat*"Entirely to much for my comfort."  
  
"I never realized that she was interested in _that_!"  
  
*enthusiastic* "Indeed."  
  
*Drip*  
  
*querying* "Are you going to finish reading that or stop?"  
  
*Drip*  
  
"Well it's morbidly enthralling. And surprisingly well written for something of that sort. Although I wonder were she gets her...information from."  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Pause*  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Nervous* "What? Why are you looking at me like that for?"  
  
*Contemplative* "Just how long were you and Mr. Sparrow alone together on the Dauntless?"  
  
"Nothing happened!" *Mutters* "Why does everyone keep insisting something happened. Let alone _that_?"  
  
"Well it would seem to be a valid accusation, especially with how she put it here."  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Silence*  
  
*Drip*  
  
"Oh my..."  
  
*Drip*  
  
"Commodore? Your giving me that look again. Please desist."  
  
"I apologize. It is just that it is a most startling thought. But now that it's pointed out..."  
  
*interrupts* "Don't even say it."  
  
"As you wish Mr. Turner."  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Silence*  
  
*Drip*  
  
"Mr. Turner?"  
  
*Drip*  
  
"Yes Commodore?"  
  
"Do you really believe this is what Miss Swann thinks of when she looks at us?"  
  
"Sadly, yes."  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"She asked if I would allow her to watch."  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Silence*  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Shocked* "What?!"  
  
"Don't give me that look!"  
  
"She asked you to _watch_?!"  
  
"You know how she can be."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Pause*  
  
*Drip*  
  
"So... You and who?"  
  
*Embarrassed* "No one."  
  
"You are blushing, Mr. Turner."  
  
"I am not. Anyway where are Elizabeth and Jack? I don't trust the two of them alone in a city full of people."  
  
"That is a good point, Mr. Turner. Maybe we should go find out."  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Scrapping* *Footsteps* *Creak*  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Silence*  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Flatly* "It is raining."  
  
*Drip*  
  
"That would explain the dripping. The roof has a leak."  
  
*Drip*  
  
"Should we still go out and search for Miss Swann and Mr. Sparrow?"  
  
*Drip*  
  
"No, Elizabeth and Jack are probably inside pouting like the overgrown children they are and deny being."  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Pause*  
  
*Drip*  
  
"You are most likely correct. And if not they will surely catch a chill and we can gloat to them about not having one."  
  
"Why Commodore, how petty. Brilliant. Brandy?"  
  
"Of course. So...how long have you been reading Miss Swann's...endeavors?"  
  
"Years. Although I'm still not sure were she gets the details from."  
  
"Quite frankly, I am not sure I wish to know."  
  
*Drip*  
  
"Good point."  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Silence*  
  
*Drip*  
  
"I'm curious about something."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Just how did you get Miss Swann to stop asking?"  
  
"Asking what?"  
  
"You and whoever it was?"  
  
*Embarrassed* "What makes you think it was more than once?"  
  
"Because Mr. Turner I have known Miss Swann for a very long time. And I am aware of her stubbornness."  
  
"That's one way to put it."  
  
"Mr. Turner your blushing again. Will you please answer my question."  
  
"The answer is rather... personal." *mutters* "Not to mention embarrassing."  
  
"Now you have really piqued my interest."  
  
*Suspicious* "Why do you with to know so much?"  
  
"Can I not be merely curious?"  
  
"About this? No."  
  
"Very well. I was wondering if it would work for me on distracting Miss Swann."  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Mumbles*  
  
*Drip*  
  
"Would you kindly repeat that so as I can hear it?"  
  
*Drip*  
  
"I told her that not only where my private affairs private, I also do not care to have an audience for such a private matter. I then told her if she truly wanted first hand information to try it on her own."  
  
"That was most blunt of you Mr. Turner."  
  
"She had been bugging me about it for a month. I was rather tired of it. Not to mention embarrassed."  
  
"Perfectly understandable."  
  
"Glad you think so. More brand?"  
  
"Yes thank you. Although I am curious as to why we are drinking brandy rather than rum or ale. It is a bit expensive for you is it not?"  
  
"Normally yes. But this is my, 'Elizabeth forced me to read another of her endeavors and I need to get pissed' drink."  
  
"Ah. Perfectly understandable put that way."  
  
"Glad you think so."  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Silence*  
  
*Drip*  
  
"Commodore?"  
  
*Drip*  
  
"Yes, Mr. Turner?"  
  
"Will you stop that?"  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"That smirk."  
  
"What smirk?"  
  
"That, 'I've got an idea and not a nice one,' smirk. It makes you look like Jack."  
  
"I apologize if I disturbed you Mr. Turner, but an amusing thought occurred to me."  
  
*Wary* "And just what might that be?"  
  
"Just how would Miss Swann and Mr. Sparrow react if we acted like something similar to what Miss Swann wrote happened?"  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Choking* "Are you _insane?!_"  
  
"No. But I am well on my way to being drunk."  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Laughing* " Although...what if we did it?"  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Shocked* "Mr. Turner, are you propositioning me?"  
  
"No more than you just did me. But listen, what if we just spend the night drinking and enjoying each others company. Then tomorrow go back to Elizabeth's and not actually say what we did, just that we came to an understanding with each other."  
  
"And Miss Swann and Mr. Sparrow being who they are will most likely assume the worst. Interesting proposition."  
  
"Just think, it would also be perfect revenge upon the two of them."  
  
"Very well Mr. Turner. I agree to the plan."  
  
"Cheers" *Click* "And to start I think you should call me Will."  
  
"Very well M... Will. Now then, what did you think of the scene on page 85?"  
  
*Drip*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. With Names

Title: Drip  
  
Chapter: 1/1  
  
Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire  
  
Email: bountyhunter_Danyella@yahoo.com  
  
Website: None  
  
FF.Net Profile: PG  
  
Genre(s): Humor  
  
Series/Series: Fourth in SFX series  
  
Pairing(s): Will/Norrington  
  
Summary: Will, Norrington and drinks, oh my.  
  
Warnings: Some Jack and Elizabeth abuse. And Will being embarrassed by certain uncomfortable questions. And alcohol consumption  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Drip*  
  
N: *Horrified gasp*  
  
*Drip*  
  
W: "Is something wrong Commodore?"  
  
*Drip*  
  
N: "I was just reading the novel that Miss Swann wrote..."  
  
W: *Interrupts* "YOU WHAT?!"  
  
N: "This is _nothing_ like what she had shown me before."  
  
W: "Of course not. She's horrible at poetry. But that's not the point. You stole the 'novel' and let Jack take the blame!"  
  
N: "Your point?"  
  
W: "None really. Just thought I'd mention how devious that was."  
  
N: "Thank you."  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Silence*  
  
*Drip*  
  
N: "So...does Miss Swann often choose to write...this type of thing often?"  
  
W: *flat*"Entirely to much for my comfort."  
  
N: "I never realized that she was interested in _that_!"  
  
W: *enthusiastic* "Indeed."  
  
*Drip*  
  
W: *querying* "Are you going to finish reading that or stop?"  
  
*Drip*  
  
N: "Well it's morbidly enthralling. And surprisingly well written for something of that sort. Although I wonder were she gets her...information from."  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Pause*  
  
*Drip*  
  
W: *Nervous* "What? Why are you looking at me like that for?"  
  
N: *Contemplative* "Just how long were you and Mr. Sparrow alone together on the Dauntless?"  
  
W: "Nothing happened!" *Mutters* "Why does everyone keep insisting something happened. Let alone _that_?"  
  
N: "Well it would seem to be a valid accusation, especially with how she put it here."  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Silence*  
  
*Drip*  
  
N: "Oh my..."  
  
*Drip*  
  
W: "Commodore? Your giving me that look again. Please desist."  
  
N: "I apologize. It is just that it is a most startling thought. But now that it's pointed out..."  
  
W: *interrupts* "Don't even say it."  
  
N: "As you wish Mr. Turner."  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Silence*  
  
*Drip*  
  
N: "Mr. Turner?"  
  
*Drip*  
  
W: "Yes Commodore?"  
  
N: "Do you really believe this is what Miss Swann thinks of when she looks at us?"  
  
W: "Sadly, yes."  
  
N: "How can you be sure?"  
  
W: "She asked if I would allow her to watch."  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Silence*  
  
*Drip*  
  
N: *Shocked* "What?!"  
  
W: "Don't give me that look!"  
  
N: "She asked you to _watch_?!"  
  
W: "You know how she can be."  
  
N: "Indeed."  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Pause*  
  
*Drip*  
  
N: "So... You and who?"  
  
W: *Embarrassed* "No one."  
  
N: "You are blushing, Mr. Turner."  
  
W: "I am not. Anyway where are Elizabeth and Jack? I don't trust the two of them alone in a city full of people."  
  
N: "That is a good point, Mr. Turner. Maybe we should go find out."  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Scrapping* *Footsteps* *Creak*  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Silence*  
  
*Drip*  
  
N: *Flatly* "It is raining."  
  
*Drip*  
  
W: "That would explain the dripping. The roof has a leak."  
  
*Drip*  
  
N: "Should we still go out and search for Miss Swann and Mr. Sparrow?"  
  
*Drip*  
  
W: "No, Elizabeth and Jack are probably inside pouting like the overgrown children they are and deny being."  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Pause*  
  
*Drip*  
  
N: "You are most likely correct. And if not they will surely catch a chill and we can gloat to them about not having one."  
  
W: "Why Commodore, how petty. Brilliant. Brandy?"  
  
N: "Of course. So...how long have you been reading Miss Swann's...endeavors?"  
  
W: "Years. Although I'm still not sure were she gets the details from."  
  
N: "Quite frankly, I am not sure I wish to know."  
  
*Drip*  
  
W: "Good point."  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Silence*  
  
*Drip*  
  
N: "I'm curious about something."  
  
W: "What's that?"  
  
N: "Just how did you get Miss Swann to stop asking?"  
  
W: "Asking what?"  
  
N: "You and whoever it was?"  
  
W: *Embarrassed* "What makes you think it was more than once?"  
  
N: "Because Mr. Turner I have known Miss Swann for a very long time. And I am aware of her stubbornness."  
  
W: "That's one way to put it."  
  
N: "Mr. Turner your blushing again. Will you please answer my question."  
  
W: "The answer is rather... personal." *mutters* "Not to mention embarrassing."  
  
N: "Now you have really piqued my interest."  
  
W: *Suspicious* "Why do you with to know so much?"  
  
N: "Can I not be merely curious?"  
  
W: "About this? No."  
  
N: "Very well. I was wondering if it would work for me on distracting Miss Swann."  
  
*Drip*  
  
W: *Mumbles*  
  
*Drip*  
  
N: "Would you kindly repeat that so as I can hear it?"  
  
*Drip*  
  
W: "I told her that not only where my private affairs private, I also do not care to have an audience for such a private matter. I then told her if she truly wanted first hand information to try it on her own."  
  
N: "That was most blunt of you Mr. Turner."  
  
W: "She had been bugging me about it for a month. I was rather tired of it. Not to mention embarrassed."  
  
N: "Perfectly understandable."  
  
W: "Glad you think so. More brand?"  
  
N: "Yes thank you. Although I am curious as to why we are drinking brandy rather than rum or ale. It is a bit expensive for you is it not?"  
  
W: "Normally yes. But this is my, 'Elizabeth forced me to read another of her endeavors and I need to get pissed' drink."  
  
N: "Ah. Perfectly understandable put that way."  
  
W: "Glad you think so."  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Silence*  
  
*Drip*  
  
W: "Commodore?"  
  
*Drip*  
  
N: "Yes, Mr. Turner?"  
  
W: "Will you stop that?"  
  
N: "Stop what?"  
  
W: "That smirk."  
  
N: "What smirk?"  
  
W: "That, 'I've got an idea and not a nice one,' smirk. It makes you look like Jack."  
  
N: "I apologize if I disturbed you Mr. Turner, but an amusing thought occurred to me."  
  
W: *Wary* "And just what might that be?"  
  
N: "Just how would Miss Swann and Mr. Sparrow react if we acted like something similar to what Miss Swann wrote happened?"  
  
*Drip*  
  
W: *Choking* "Are you _insane?!_"  
  
N: "No. But I am well on my way to being drunk."  
  
*Drip*  
  
W: *Laughing* " Although...what if we did it?"  
  
*Drip*  
  
N: *Shocked* "Mr. Turner, are you propositioning me?"  
  
W: "No more than you just did me. But listen, what if we just spend the night drinking and enjoying each others company. Then tomorrow go back to Elizabeth's and not actually say what we did, just that we came to an understanding with each other."  
  
N: "And Miss Swann and Mr. Sparrow being who they are will most likely assume the worst. Interesting proposition."  
  
W: "Just think, it would also be perfect revenge upon the two of them."  
  
N: "Very well Mr. Turner. I agree to the plan."  
  
W: "Cheers" *Click* "And to start I think you should call me Will."  
  
N: "Very well M... Will. Now then, what did you think of the scene on page 85?"  
  
*Drip*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
